<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Future With You by greeny1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913781">A Future With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710'>greeny1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Honestly this is mainly Seb thinking about Kimi, M/M, There's not much more to it than that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb's graduating. </p><p>And feeling reflective. </p><p>And Kimi has no idea just what Seb is thinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Future With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>BwOaHh</b> asked: Can you please write more of this? and<b>Custardcreamies</b> asked: I adored your Simi fic and would love some more Simi fluff. </p><p>And I try and provide some. </p><p>This is a weird one because it's Simi but its more <i>about</i> Seb's feelings for Kimi over actual Simi fluff, but I'm always happy to write more of Simi in this verse (and there's definitely a lot more of them to come pre-trio👀)</p><p>I hope you enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graduation had been a thing that Sebastian still couldn’t quite believe had happened. </p><p>He’d walked across the stage, his black gown folded neatly across his shoulders and the green and orange chevrons of their university’s colours in a perfect v-shape. His navy tie was folded smartly over it, his white shirt tucked smartly into his tailored midnight blue trousers. </p><p>But nothing was as smart as the grin on Sebastian’s face. </p><p>He’d looked out to the crowd when he reached the Dean to accept his diploma, finding his parents in the crowd with little Fabian curled up on Kimi’s lap and waving furiously when he saw his big brother looking at him.</p><p>And afterwards, when Sebastian approached them with his degree in hand and his tassel tickling his cheek with every step, he’d never seen his boyfriend smile so wide.</p><p>He and Kimi had only been dating a couple of months (2 months, 2 weeks and two days to be exact, Sebastian quite liked that it was all 2’s), and yet every time he saw Kimi smile, a little bit more of his heart moved to be captured by the older student. And seeing Kimi hold his little brother on his lap so Fabian could see him get his degree, the first thing to flash through his mind was Kimi holding their own child like that one day. </p><p>Clara’s words echoed in his head, a reminder of ‘You’re going to marry him one day’, every time he looked across at Kimi and saw him grinning and listening to his six year old brother. </p><p>Kimi never took his eyes of Fabian, listening intently as Fabian told him a story, with pure adoration in his eyes. Sebastian had introduced his softly spoken boyfriend to his parents that morning, Fabian immediately attaching himself to Kimi’s hand and not letting go. His parents had been similar, finding the look that Kimi gave Sebastian a sign that their boy had found a perfect partner. </p><p>And yet, it wasn’t until Sebastian was stood in front of him, Fabian on Kimi’s hip, his sisters on either side of Kimi, his Mum and Dad look on proudly that it hit Seb.</p><p>He’d done it.</p><p>He’d actually graduated. </p><p>And his boyfriend and his family were there to see it. </p><p>“I did it,” he whispered, stepping into Kimi’s space and pulling Fabian into his arms, burying his face in his little brother’s hair and letting the tears fall. </p><p>“Yeah you did, told you that you would,” Kimi reminded him and Seb laughed through the tears. </p><p>“Alright Mr I’m Gonna Graduate with a PhD in a Couple of Years, some of us are surprised we could even manage an undergrad degree, let alone be onto their third,” Seb joked. </p><p>He handed Fabian over to his older sisters, falling into Kimi’s arms and hugging him tight. </p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>“Yeah you would’ve, you’re brilliant, the law world is quaking at the knowledge Sebastian Vettel is joining it,” Kimi murmured, kissing Seb’s temple and hugging him back. </p><p>“Seb! Can I wear your hat?” Fabian interrupted, tugging on the sleeve of Seb’s gown and interrupting the moment. </p><p>“Here you go, Fabes,” Seb said, plucking the hat off his head and dumping it on Fabian’s head. </p><p>Fabian was laughing as he played with the tassel on Seb’s hat, his parents looking on fondly and all Seb wished for was for them to leave so he could sneak Kimi away and kiss him without everyone looking. </p><p>His school was pretty relaxed, but kissing Kimi in public still made him incredibly nervous. And his parents being stood literally twenty centimetres away from them did nothing to alleviate that fear. </p><p>“One more year of law school, Seb,” Kimi reminded him, “And then I’ll have a barrister on my hands.”</p><p>“God, I don’t even want to think about studying for the Bar right now,” Seb groaned, dropping his head onto Kimi’s shoulder whilst his parents laughed, “I don’t have enough money to spend on coffee anymore.”</p><p>Kimi laughed,</p><p>“Good job I’ll be around to continue buying you your coffee then, isn’t it?”</p><p>“There’s a reason why you’re the perfect boyfriend,” Seb sighed.</p><p>“Sebby! Can I look at your paper?” Fabian asked, bored with the adults being loving. Seb had also caught his brother looking suspiciously up at his mum every time she pressed her tissue to her eyes and he would put good money on Fabian getting fed up with people being emotional. </p><p>Seb handed his diploma over, Kimi breaking away from Seb to squat down with Fabian and explain to him what all of the fancy language meant. </p><p>“Oh, darling,” his Mum murmured, wrapping her hands around his jaw and tugging him in, “You look so handsome, darling, we’re so proud of you.”</p><p>“Mama,” Seb whined, trying to pull away regardless of how hard his mum was pulling him in to a hug.</p><p>“And you’ve got such a lovely boyfriend too, I’d like to keep him myself,” his mum whispered conspiratorially.</p><p>Seb rolled his eyes, but when he turned and saw the way Fabian was leaning back into Kimi’s front and smiling up at him like Kimi was the best thing in the world whilst Kimi explained it all, he knew that Fabian was probably onto something there. The way Kimi looked at Fabian, using language that he’d understand, pointing at things and making him giggle in the way that six year olds did, Clara’s words hit his mind again,</p><p>
  <i>‘You’re going to marry him one day’ </i>
</p><p>“You look at him like I used to look at your Papa,” she told him, and Seb smiled back. </p><p>“It’s only been two months, Mama,” he whispered.</p><p>“Time is a social construct.”</p><p>Seb laughed and shook his head. He’d tell that one to Kimi later. </p><p>“Let’s go and get some champagne, Mama, you can continue telling me how much you adore Kimi later,” Seb told her, gently guiding her towards where the little table was set up with drinks. </p><p>He left Kimi behind with Stef and Mel, Fabian still cuddled back into his chest and took his parents over to grab some drinks and also to meet his lead lecturer, Dr Michael Schumacher. </p><p>“Mama, Papa, meet Dr Schumacher,” he told them. </p><p>The three of them started conversing, Michael telling his parents what a good student Seb had been, graduating with honours and an exceptional First-class degree. However, Seb wasn’t paying attention to them. He was too busy looking across at Kimi. </p><p>Was two months together too soon to be planning the rest of your life with someone?</p><p>Most definitely. </p><p>But it didn’t stop Sebastian’s mind from dong it. </p><p>He was picturing Kimi doing this with their own kids one day, maybe at an event that Seb’s (hopeful) law firm employment would lead to him being part of. Their kids running around and Kimi chasing after them, trying to stop them from causing chaos. The only issue was, he knew that Kimi would be creating just as much chaos as any of their potential future kids ever would. Seb wondered if any future child would be like Kimi, wanting to create art and have a heart that was too soft for this world, or whether they’d be more like him and focusing on the academic side of life. He wondered if they’d have more than one child, where they’d live, if they’d raise the kid or (hopefully) kids to speak Finnish and German as well as English, what their child’s first language would be. </p><p>Seb had come from a big family, Kimi a small one. </p><p>Would they compromise? Have a medium size family?</p><p>What did medium mean?</p><p>Well, there were four Vettel kids, and there was two Räikkönen kids. Maybe there should be three Vettel-Räikkönen kids. </p><p>That sounded about right. </p><p>Three tiny people. Three tiny indicators of pure chaos. </p><p>Kimi was quiet by nature, but seeing him with Seb’s sisters and Fabian <i>still</i> looking at him like he’d hung the sun, the moon and the stars, Kimi at ease, grinning and joking with them, Sebastian had an inclination that Kimi really wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. </p><p>There was something about that smile. </p><p>It was like a promise. A reminder. Something that said no matter what, he’d be there. </p><p>And when studying to pass the Bar next year so that Seb could be a fully qualified lawyer got intense, he knew that Kimi would be there, like he had been during Seb’s countless 3 hour exams that he’d done throughout May and the start of June. And when Seb passed the Bar, like Kimi endlessly reminded him that he would, Kimi would be there, kissing him senseless and begrudgingly following him to buy the suits that a fancy lawyer working on cases involving the exploitation of children would need. </p><p>The days would be long, and there would be ones in which Seb knew he’d come home, the children’s faces flashes across his mind and wishing he could protect them all and bring them all home. But Kimi would be there. Holding him tight and kissing him to distract him from the horrors of his job. </p><p>But he knew that. He knew what he was getting himself in for. </p><p>And he could only hope that Kimi would be there throughout it, stopping the horrors of the job from taking over and preventing him from doing his job the way he should. </p><p>Children needed protecting. </p><p>And it was Seb’s job to do that. </p><p>But that was a long time away. First, he had a boyfriend that was smiling at him, a family that were waiting for him, and a dinner to eat to celebrate his graduation. </p><p>And Seb could only hope that there was some celebratory sex on the cards too. </p><p>He deserved it. </p><p>He’d graduated. </p><p>And when he winked at Kimi and he saw Kimi smirk back, he knew what he was thinking. </p><p>Seb had truly never been more grateful that Kimi lived alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may have noticed that this work and my others are now locked to only be able to be read by registered users. This is a decision I've made temporarily following some toxic activity on F1 twitter of individuals exposing Fanworks. Until the buzz of this dies down, I'm temporarily keeping things locked. <br/>But anyway, </p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated❤️</p><p>Tumblr is at 3303andmore :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>